cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Antarctica
The First Convention The history of the Commonwealth of North Antarctica goes back to the summer of 2008. Justin Terry, then a rising community and spiritual leader in the Emerald Coast area, was also a member of a very controversial international group known as the "Night Watchmen". The main purpose of this group was to act as a "force for the protection of the people's liberties", as quoted from a Night Watchmen pamphlet. The group's main goal was to overthrow the government if it ever managed to gain too much control over it's people. With the passing of the International Patriot Act, Night Watchmen from all over the world gathered together, in pre-determined locations, to discuss possible action, a scene reminiscent of the Sons Of Liberty in Revolutionary period of the former U.S.A. This immediately classified themselves as 'terrorists'. Soon after those series of meetings were held, the first organized rebellions started taking place, in the period known as the 'Agitation and Aggravation' period. The Night Watchmen's tactic was to first upset the establishment, and then before they strike back full force, to suddenly disappear. As most of the 'terrorists' were on trial, they would then strike full force, throwing the government into chaos. This eventually led to the states governing themselves, as the federal level slowly disappeared. And eventually, even the states broke up, granting the people absolute freedom. By early October, Justin had moved to southern Vancouver Island, and so did his reputation as an outstanding political leader. Immediately following his arrival, hundreds of people migrated there also (many of them Baha'i's), in hopes that he could help start a new government there, unknowingly to him. On October 17, 2008, he was invited to speak at a community convention regarding the future of the island. He was not aware to what the meeting was going to be about, and prepared a speech regarding the religious future of the community. But before he could even stand at the podium to speak, he was unanimously elected as the Chancellor of the new providence, and did not even get to speak what he had planned because of the enormous applause and lively atmosphere of the convention, known today as the "First Convention Of The Commonwealth". By the next morning, he was seated at a temporary capital, and began training his forces for the defense of their new nation. The Battle Of Naniamo With the establishment of Fort Barrow, a military fortress that housed around 800 soldiers, troops from the mainland nations surrounding Vancouver Island arrived about in the area known today as Nanoose Bay. Word spread quickly to to the new Chancellor, and he soon mobilized his forces within the city walls of Naniamo. The troops were disguised as local citizens, with actual citizens having fled the town long before. As enemy troops passed through the city, some even stopping at restraunts for a quick snack, General J. Adams commanded his troops to wait until the last enemy combatant left the city, and then they would attack from behind. The entire operation was a very risky procedure, as it depended on the success of the general's force completely destroying the enemy, or making the surrender before they reached Fort Barrow. The battle raged on for about 30 minutes, and when the enemy surrendered, there was only 17 enemy troops left to surrender. This is recognized as North Antarctica's official battle for independence, as is recognized as a national holiday. Later, Justin was offered the chance to be Green Lantern for Plent Bob, due to his extrodinary willpower he possessed within him. He secretly patrols the planet, fighting those who would worship evil's might.